Kicking The Kidnappers
by United Profilers
Summary: #1 in the "Cavalry Series". After a tiring case, Reid and his equine friend head home from the BAU late one night. As they walk down the street, Cavalry notices two men and a van approaching from behind...


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**So, I decided to go with a mini series for now, but a multi-chapter story could pop up eventually.**

**So, if you haven't read "Horse Sense" yet, you might get confused. However, reading that first is only moderately recommended, with that said, you might not be too confused after all.**

**Since this is the first** **one in the mini series, I'd like to know what you think so far, I'm also accepting suggestions on anything that could stand improvement. I want to be sure I can maintain good quality stories, even if it does have on OC in it. :P**

**Keep in mind that it's rated T.**

The team trudged into the FBI Headquarters after they finally arrived in the DC-Quantico area after a very grueling case. They helped uncover what the local investigators suspected to be a sex ring, and sure enough, it was. Thanks to the help of the BAU, and their newest 'unofficial' member, they dismantled the whole operation and all of the offenders were in custody, they also saved four girls and a young man in the process.

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan rolled his eyes as his younger colleague rambled on, leave it to Reid to know all the facts on human trafficking.

"Did you know that slavery and labor rings are actually far more prominent than sex trafficking? It's often overlooked by many because-"

"Kid, take a breath." Derek laughed, causing Spencer to blush. It amazed the dark skinned agent that despite everyone's exhausted state, their youngest could still spew out his annoying facts as if nothing's happened.

Prentiss sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I bet when I get home and lay down on my pillow, I will zonk out right away." She rubbed her crusty eyes in an attempt to relieve some of her tiredness.

"Go home everyone," Hotch said. "Get some rest, relax through the weekend as long as you can, hopefully we won't get another case in the meantime."

"We better not." Morgan growled, though he knew it was inevitable. It was their job after all, they help people when they're asked for it. It's what they do.

"Goodnight everyone." Rossi grumbled tiredly as he exited the bullpen.

"Is it just me, or did I actually see Rossi leave before everyone else?" JJ asked, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"We're all tired." Emily pointed out. "I'm leaving too, see you guys on Monday." She followed Dave's tracks and departed through the glass doors.

"Cavalry's probably waiting for me. Have a good one, guys." Reid was the next to vacate the office. He decided to take the stairs down to the first floor, as usual. Stairs were better exercise than taking the elevator. Once he got there, he headed out through the front doors, under a light on a patch of grass in the parking area stood Cavalry. The horse nickered happily, he walked up and gently nuzzled Reid's face with his snout. The young doctor giggled as the animal's short whiskers tickled his cheeks. He then hoisted himself up onto the saddle on horse's back and situated his feet in the stirrups. "Let's go home." He announced, with a grin on his face.

The beast nodded affirmatively and began walking toward the road and down the street, onto the sidewalk. Their house was less than a mile from the BAU, they wouldn't be there in too terribly long. Reid held a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn, Cavalry opened his mouth and emitted a low groaning sound, which he assumed was the intelligent animal's way of yawning. They were both pooped after that last case, there was at least a dozen or so people, and Cavalry chased down almost all of them, with the exception of a few, who his human comrades were able to catch themselves. It amazed the smart horse how cruel humans can be to their own kind, whether it's stealing, forcing them into sex or slavery, or even killing them.

That's what the BAU is for, as well as other forms of law enforcement that exist. They hunt down people that do those things to others and ensure that justice be served. Cavalry cast an eye onto himself, admiring the kelvar saddle cushion that was wrapped around his midsection, a white "FBI" on each side. He never felt more proud when he looked at himself, sometimes he wished other horses could be like him, helping people like those at the BAU tracking down criminals and saving lives.

Cavalry was just one of a kind, and so were his new friends.

Reid leaned forward slightly, trying not to fall asleep, his eyes drooped several times, he even resorted to pinching himself to stay awake. He gripped the horn on the saddle for he feared that if he didn't, he would fall off. Cavalry smirked at Spencer's efforts. _Don't go to sleep just yet, we're almost home._

The horse's ears flicked when they caught a new sound, aside from his horseshoes clopping against the concrete, this sound was lighter, but more rapid. Using his extensive vision, he cast behind him, barely having to turn his head, he saw two dark figures some distance behind them. They were so far behind and it was so dark that he couldn't tell if they were moving toward them or away from them.

Their walking turned into a jog, that instantly alerted the animal's senses as he kept his eye on them, now he could tell, they were approaching him and Spencer. With it being dark, very few streetlights, and the fact that the young man on his back was a federal agent, the beast had his suspicions. He decided to slow down his pace, they weren't too far from their house, and he didn't want whoever those two people were behind them to know where they lived. He flicked his tail once, trying to let them know that he sees them, but they didn't appear to notice. A dark colored van came into view, it matched the speed of the two jogging figures. Finally, they ran under a light, and Cavalry saw what they were carrying, one was clutching a baseball bat, and the other was working on unfolding some rope. The intelligent equine's eyes widened. He stopped abruptly and planted his feet on the ground, hoping to jerk Spencer into a more alert state, but it didn't work. Cavalry jerked his head around, even reared up a few inches and stomped his front hooves hard on the ground, Reid mumbled something incoherently, but his head hung downward.

Exhaling, the animal realized that Spencer and his gun weren't going to get into action anytime soon, so he stood there and waited. The figures, who appeared to be two men, were now coming up fast, the van on the road still drove at a slower rate. Cavalry just stood there just as the men came up right behind him.

In one swift move, the horse swung his rear end up and struck his legs out, he was pleased when he felt both of his hooves collide into something semi soft, he was even more satisfied when he heard two distinctive grunts of pain. His action finally brought Spencer to his senses, he held onto the saddle horn for dear life until Cavalry's legs were all on the ground.

Still trying to regain control over his breathing, Reid exclaimed. "Cavalry! What in the hell?" Hearing the young genius curse was uncommon, but the animal had bigger things to focus on right now, and so did Spencer. The horse quickly spun around to face their would-be assailants, Reid stared in shock at them for a moment after he saw what they were holding. They lay on the ground, groaning, The one carrying the bat had a black eye, and the one that had the rope had a bloody nose. The young profiler and the intelligent horse shot up at the dark van that immediately sped away. Reid was quick to memorize the license plate number.

Spencer went to subdue the two men with his handcuffs, but he only had one pair, Cavalry was quick to point out the two that hung on the side of his saddle. Reid thanked the beast and now the two suspects were secured. He called for an ambulance and his teammates, they all arrived literary at the same time.

"You okay, Reid?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Police have set up roadblocks, the van can't get too far." Hotch said as he came up to them. "Reid, maybe you and Cavalry should head home now, we can take care of things from here."

Spencer wanted to argue, but he was reminded of how tired he was, even after what just happened, or almost happened, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He finally agreed to the Unit Chief's suggestion and mounted his animal companion, then headed to their house.

**(Spencer Reid!)**

Despite it being their day off, everyone came to the BAU, they were piled in Garcia's office after she announced that she did background checks on the two men and the one driving the van. She told the team their names and proceeded to explain more information, which shocked her after she read it. "Oh my God."

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Derek squinted, trying to see what was on the screen.

"These men were starting a sex trafficking ring, they are currently the only ones involved, and they had no known victims so far."

"Wait a minute." Rossi spoke. "If they had no victims, how did it end up on their history?"

"Turns out they had a fourth guy, but when he learned what they were planning, he tipped off the feds. They were wanted for conspiracy, but they couldn't be found. This was just a week ago too."

"Wow, Reid." Prentiss started. "Cavalry just like saved you from human traffickers."

Spencer just gaped at Garcia's computers silently as he let the information sink in. He couldn't bare the thought of what he might've endured had Cavalry not been with him. His best hints were from the victims they saved from their last case, he also began to run facts through his head.

Sex trafficking affects mostly women and children, and very few men, but regardless of the statistics, if made him shake at the very thought of being forced into sexual activities against his own will, he could only imagine how it felt for the people that actually have suffered such fates.

"Well, they're in custody, so they won't be doing anything of the sort now." Hotch said, his expression stern.

"I still can't believe that almost happened to me." Reid shuddered.

"Just be glad it didn't, Spence." JJ smiled, wrapping an arm around his bony shoulder. "I know we are."

"You know what?" Morgan spoke up. "I say tonight, we all celebrate in Cavalry's honor."

"How so?" Hotch cocked an eyebrow.

Derek smiled. "Penelope, think you could find any restaurants that allow certified service horses inside?"

Garcia returned the smile as she began to type away. "You bet your sweet body I can."

**The End.**

**How was this for a start? Anything I should change, improve, or even keep for other upcoming bits?**

**Since this is part of a series with an OC, it is unrelated to any other stories of mine expect for the one that started it all. :P**


End file.
